


[Podfic] Soft, And I Ache

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Emotions, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Making Love, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), also also again, i'm not a scalie but i'm also not a coward, like just fuck me up basically, this is a mess, yet again: SO MUCH TALKING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Semantic distinctions matter, when one of your lovers happens to be a poet.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	[Podfic] Soft, And I Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft, And I Ache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829798) by [AetherAria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria). 



> Boy i sure did this, huh. Wrote those words that i said with my mouth, then. Yeah. it took basically a full day to edit this because i kept having to stop and shout. i am a human shrug and i hope ANYONE gleans some amusement out of this, at ALL. bless.


End file.
